


Лондонский Дозор

by Contesina



Category: Garrow's Law, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Протест одного Дозора другому, или как выиграть дело в суде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лондонский Дозор

Лондон, 15 мая 1783 года, одиннадцатый час ночи, канал связи в Сумраке

От лица лондонского Ночного Дозора заявляю протест.  
Гарроу

От лица лондонского Дневного Дозора протест принял. Что вы имеете в виду?  
Сильвестр

Нам нужно встретиться и обсудить формальные меры пресечения деятельности тех трех вампиров, которые напугали дам в Кенсингтонском саду.  
Гарроу

Я знаю, о чем вы. Напугали, но кровь не пили, лицензию не нарушили. В чем затруднение?  
Сильвестр

Одна из дам — жена мистера Джона Адамса, представителя американских колоний на переговорах об их независимости. Она никогда раньше не видела вампиров, как это странно ни звучит для приезжей из-за океана, и пережила сильное потрясение. Право, Сильвестр, могли бы и попить крови, лицензии на это хватило бы, но не в саду, не у миссис Адамс и не в такой судьбоносный для Британии момент. И не до смерти, конечно.  
Гарроу

Да уж. Некрасиво получилось. Тогда так — вампирами я займусь, применю к ним воздействие невысокого уровня. Могу выгнать в деревню, пусть там охотятся.  
Сильвестр

Ни в коем случае. Там за ними трудно уследить, а эта троица, если я правильно помню, находится под наблюдением по решению Инквизиции.   
Гарроу

Здесь от них тоже толку мало. Ладно, надо подумать. Может, попросите леди Сару посмотреть вероятности? Куда их лучше деть. Признаться, Гарроу, у нас с вами и так много работы в суде, чтобы по ночам бегать за вампирами. Мы с вами, как-никак, адвокаты в Олд-Бейли, а не только маги второго уровня.  
Сильвестр

Леди Сара передает, что лучше держать их пока в Лондоне, здесь летом мертвый сезон. Нет, она не смотрела вероятности, говорит из своего светского опыта, и настаивает на том, что переговариваться сквозь Сумрак через добрую половину Лондона — это очень расточительно для наших сил. Кстати о суде: вы уже нашли корову?  
Гарроу

Вы умеете напомнить о неприятном. Нет, корову не нашел. Вернее, нашел пять коров, но все не та. Мистер Брукс настаивает, что его усовершенствованный и исключительно хрупкий телескоп, установленный в саду, растоптала очень пятнистая корова, а у соседей только средней пятнистости. Он говорит, что виновную корову спрятали. Где спрятали — ума не приложу. Я бы отвел к мяснику.  
Сильвестр

И никаких зацепок?  
Гарроу

Никаких, если не считать пары пятен крови на останках телескопа. Вероятно, корова поранила ногу. Вот так высокая наука и бывает раздавлена копытом невежества.  
Сильвестр

Попросите вампиров проследить кровь. Далеко корову все равно не могли увести, на милю-другую они чуют.  
Гарроу

Черт побери, Гарроу! Прекрасное решение. Вот и будет им наказание. От лица Дневного Дозора выражаю благодарность. Мое почтение леди Саре, не смею отрывать вас от супружеского ложа более.   
Сильвестр

От лица Ночного Дозора благодарность принимается. Идите спать, друг мой.  
Гарроу

Из ответа Дневного Дозора на протест:  
"Указанные вампиры в количестве трех нежитей отбыли наказание за несанкционированную деятельность в отношении людей путем поиска коровы, являющейся вещественным доказательством в судебном иске в Олд-Бейли. Предлагается считать успешное нахождение вышепоименованной коровы достаточным для удовлетворения протеста. Дело списать в архив, срок хранения – бессрочно".


End file.
